Warm
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon se sintió terriblemente culpable... Sintió también algo más. [Saga & Kanon] Yaoi.


**:-:-:-Warm-:-:-:**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus jóvenes piernas le permitieron. Sin embargo, las constantes risotadas que no paraban de emerger de su garganta complicaban en creces la tarea de respirar mientras mantenía la velocidad necesaria para no ser alcanzado.

Un suspiro sonoro, el final del bosque y el inicio de lo que sería una larga caída desde la punta del acantilado donde sus pies finalmente se detenían.

No había más sonidos que el de los agitados esfuerzos de sus pulmones por ventilarse y el estruendo de las olas chocando furiosas contra el risco. No le resultó fácil discernir cuál tenía mayor impacto sobre sus tímpanos.

Sus ojos, bien abiertos, admiraban el tremendo océano debajo sin la más mínima pizca de miedo. Brillaban temerarios, retando al viento que golpeaba violento contra él, intentando tumbarlo y hacerlo caer al vacío.

Su cabellera envolvía el sudoroso y sonrojado rostro al ser revuelta por el aire, y el sol en todo su esplendor avivaba el bronceado de su abrillantada piel.

Su sonrisa era amplia, resplandeciente; terminados los entrenamientos de la jornada, a él no le quedaban muchas más preocupaciones.

—¡Kanon! —La voz sonó alarmada, y el aludido rió por lo bajo.

—¡No caeré, Saga! —anunció entonando falso hastío, y adivinando correctamente la preocupación del muchacho que llegaba trotando unos metros atrás, dejándose ver apenas entre la espesura.

Kanon volvió su vista hacia adelante y abajo, y parpadeó, intrigado por la oscuridad azulada que ostentaba el misterioso mar; curioso por eso como por todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Es hermoso… —susurró distraído al viento.

—He visto cosas más lindas. —Se sobresaltó y giró su cuerpo. No esperaba que Saga se encontrara ya a sus espaldas, y su palpable sorpresa resultó como algo sumamente divertido a los sonrientes labios del otro.

—Yo también —respondió recuperando la astucia de su mirada, que recorrió al otro joven de pies a cabeza con una chispa audaz dentro de sus pupilas. El agraviado se sonrojó de repente y agachó un poco la cabeza.

Complacido de haber abochornado a su casi siempre estructurado hermano, Kanon curvó sus labios hacia un lado, en una sutil demostración del sentimiento de triunfo que entonces lo dominó.

—Pero no negarás que es impresionante... —Dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia la lejana línea azul del horizonte, donde el agua se unía con las nubes en una singular y soñada combinación.

Los ojos de Saga imitaron la trayectoria que llevaban los de Kanon, y una vez deslumbrado con la admirable visión, asintió en total acuerdo.

Unos momentos de silencio, y pareció que Saga había esperado hasta el preciso instante en que Kanon casualmente decidía bostezar, para darle un golpecito en el hombro con su puño cerrado, y enseguida salir corriendo, no sin antes recordarle:

—¡Te toca!

Un juego sin mucho sentido que acostumbraban cada medio día después de los entrenamientos matutinos y antes de la comida; gastaban la energía que siempre sobraba después de los ejercicios formales y quedaban lo suficientemente rendidos para caer desplomados sobre sus camas después de alimentarse.

Saga se internó de vuelta en el confiable bosque. Minutos después de que la persecución diera inicio, se cruzó con una pequeña cueva media oculta por altos arbustos en la cual se escondió. Escuchó a Kanon aproximarse y pasar de largo, esperó un poco más y corrió en la dirección opuesta a la que aquél había tomado.

Sus piernas, que ya resentían el exceso de actividad, flaquearon un poco al detenerse en una pequeña zona despejada de árboles. Saga se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente en repetidas ocasiones, sin preocuparse por apurarse pues se hallaba confiado en que Kanon le había perdido la pista.

Descubrió que había subestimado a su sagaz gemelo, y que estancarse en un claro cual presa al campo abierto había sido un tremendo error, cuando un agresivo empujón contra su costado lo dejó derrotado en el suelo.

Kanon, de pie y con las manos sobre cada lado de su cintura en actitud autosuficiente, tuvo que detener las risas que comenzaban a surgir desde el fondo de su garganta al notar que Saga tardaba demasiado en levantarse. Y ese gesto de dolor en su rostro, así como la postura que su cuerpo había tomado al doblarse sobre sí mismo en el natural instinto de protegerse, no eran fingidos.

Los dolientes jadeos que escaparon entre los apretados dientes de su hermano terminaron de convencer a Kanon de que su aproximación había sido en exceso belicosa.

—Saga… ¿te hice daño? —Su frente se arrugó y la parte superior de su cuerpo se inclinó rápidamente, extendiendo sus brazos con clara intención de hacer algo (aún no decidía qué) para ayudar, mas dudando al momento de tocarlo, como si temiera hacer más grave lo que estuviera achacando al otro.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera… —dijo el afectado, expulsando cada palabra con equivalente dificultad a la que le costaba tomar aire.

Kanon observó con preocupación que Saga, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, no dejaba de sostener su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, apretando un poco por debajo del hombro.

—¿Te fracturaste el brazo?

—No… ya pasará —contestó sintiéndose un tanto malhumorado. Kanon suspiró entrecortadamente con cierto alivio. Uno muy diminuto.

—Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte, alguien tiene que verte eso.

Kanon volvió a acercarse a él, ahora con mayor seguridad en sus movimientos, sabiendo bien en esta ocasión cuál zona debía evitar perjudicar.

—Espera… déjame descansar un poco. —Saga gesticuló desagrado en su rostro y movió su cuerpo un tantito fuera del alcance de Kanon, quien se quedó suspendido en la misma posición de aproximación, y le miró extrañado, levantando una gruesa y oscura ceja.

—Pero… ¿no te duele?

—Algo…

—¿Entonces por qué quieres quedarte aquí? —En cualquier otra circunstancia, Saga hubiera sonreído ante la entrañable confusión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kanon. En está ocasión, le desesperaba un poco haberse lastimado de manera tan absurda, cuando de duros entrenamientos solía salir ileso.

—No dije que quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre, solamente que me dieras unos minutos… me sacaste el aire además, ¿sabes? —Le miró reclamante. Aquél encogió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—Lo siento —Kanon musitó, armando en sus facciones un mohín de arrepentimiento. Saga giró sus ojos hacia arriba al verle así, y suspiró exhausto y algo fastidiado ante el indeseable giro de eventos.

—No es tu culpa. —Aunque técnicamente sí lo era, trató de consolarle—: Ven. —Saga inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, señalándole que se sentara junto a él.

Kanon obedeció y, una vez en el pasto, se acomodó hasta chocar su hombro junto al de Saga (el que no estaba lastimado, por supuesto). Saga a su vez apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanon, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Kanon le observó de reojo y notó que su entrecejo no dejaba de fruncirse en incomodidad. Se juró a sí mismo nunca volver a ser tan brusco y torpe.

—Cuando tu brazo esté bien, dejaré que me golpees. —Saga, aún con sus ojos cerrados, sonrió al escucharle.

—Tengo uno que sirve perfectamente, y no lo estoy haciendo. Deja de culparte por esto, no es nada… —le reprendió con amabilidad. Kanon lo aceptó y guardó silencio.

Minutos pasaron y Saga trató de hallar un mejor acomodo sobre el hombro de Kanon. Con infructíferos resultados se vio obligado a cambiar su posición, quejándose un poco en el proceso, hasta que logró acostarse con la cabeza sobre los muslos de su hermano. Apretó sus párpados todavía más, porque al estar boca arriba los rayos del sol le molestaban en aumento.

Kanon, deseando ser de mayor ayuda, liberó a una de sus muñecas de los vendajes que solía usar. Cautelosamente, y logrando que Saga entreabriera los ojos en desconcierto, tomó el brazo lastimado para rodearlo con las vendas, ajustándolo con cuidadosa firmeza.

No ayudaba realmente en nada, pero Saga le permitió sentirse útil y se limitó a observarlo curioso. Cuando Kanon finalizó con su pequeña labor, Saga, agradecido por su preocupación, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó instantáneamente la mirada del otro.

Fue un sencillo gesto que encendió mucho más que sólo el brillo de sus —ya de por sí— radiantes ojos. Le produjo un fuego interno y agradable, que lo llenó de una invaluable sensación de perfección.

Era algo a lo que Kanon estaba más que acostumbrado, pero nunca dejaba de sentirse increíblemente bien.

—¿Sabes?... —Llamó la atención del mayor, quien pestañeó y lo miró directo a los ojos, asegurándole que no atendía a otra cosa más que su voz.

—Hay algo que siempre me pasa cuando estoy contigo.

La natural humedad en los ojos de Saga pareció temblar por un instante. Kanon notó que, durante ese segundo, aquél había dado la impresión de abstraerse dentro de su mente para después regresar con él a la realidad, ya bien seguro de que diría algo acorde a lo que Kanon insinuaba.

—¿Aquí? —Saga preguntó, señalando con su dedo índice el centro de su propio pecho— ¿Lo cálido?

—¡Sí, exacto! —Kanon asintió y sonrió ampliamente al saberse comprendido.

No era algo que los asustara. Compartían el sentimiento que originaba esa calidez desde una fecha que ya no recordaban, pero era la primera vez que lo expresaban de manera tan fundamental.

Siempre es bueno tener presente lo esencial de las cosas.

Para ellos no hacía falta nada más. No necesitaban ponerle un nombre a esa calidez especial que se despertaban mutuamente, porque lo importante era que existía, y nada más.

Kanon tampoco necesitó otra cosa más que sencillamente inclinarse —sin ocurrírsele jamás pedir permiso—, para poner un par de rojizos labios en terso contacto con la mejilla de Saga, acariciarlos ligeramente contra su nívea piel hasta tocar la comisura de sus labios, y finalmente posarse enteramente sobre éstos para rozarlos con suavidad, y sentir cómo se curvaban contentos ante el cariño que recibían.

No era el primer beso que habían compartido. Y tampoco hacía gala de nada especial. No evolucionaba ni pasaba del inocente acercamiento al que estaban habituados. Y ninguno ponderaba en si algún día eso llegaría a más.

Por ahora no había preocupaciones tan complicadas en sus azuladas cabezas.

A Kanon únicamente le inquietaba en qué momento Saga decidiría partir. Y a Saga, cuándo el otro dejaría libres sus labios para poder expresar tal decisión.

Ese brazo ya comenzaba a doler en serio.

**:-:-:-Fin-:-:-:**


End file.
